Paranoia
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Aftermath to 'The Amazing Spiderman 2' movie. Peter Parker feels something in the air but are his spidey senses wrong? Or is it electricity that's falling down to the streets of the great New York City? ...and all over his life too. Spoilers for the new film!


**Author's Note: Guess I'm into the Marvel fandom now…wow. Aftermath prologue of the new movie.**

**SPOILERS! And you might have to listen to the song score to understand this.**

'**My Enemy'. Hans Zimmer.**

**It inspired this.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Paranoia._

_~The Amazing Spiderman~_

"_You can't ignore the paranoia..._

_Something's slipping…_

_Your mind's distracting…_

_There's agony inside of you._

_Your pulse is racing…_

_Your mental torture…_

_You self-destroyer…_

_You can't ignore the paranoia..._

_Something's slipping…_

_Your mind's distracting…_

_There's agony inside of you._

_Your pulse is racing…_

_Your mental torture…_

_You self-destroyer…_

_You can't ignore the paranoia..._

_Something's slipping…_

_Your mind's distracting…_

_There's agony inside of you…_

_Your pulse is racing…_

_Your mental torture…_

_You self-destroyer…_

_You can't ignore the PARANOIA!_

_You lied to me!_

_You shot at me!_

_You hate on me! _

_You used me!_

_You're dead to me!_

_You're dead to me!_

_You LIED to me!_

_You SHOT at me! _

_You HATE on me! _

_You USED me! _

_You're DEAD to me!_

_You're dead to me!_

_SPIDERMAN YOU ARE MY ENEMY!_

_Mind destroyer…_

_Can't ignore the PARANOIA!_

_Something slipping!_

_Mind distracting!_

_Agony inside of me!_

_My pulse is racing! _

_Mental torture! _

_Self-destroyer!_

_Can't ignore the PARANOIA!_

_**YOU LIED TO ME!**_

_**YOU SHOT AT ME!**_

_**YOU HATE ON ME!**_

_**YOU USED ME!**_

_**YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!**_

_**YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! **_

_**SPIDERMAN YOU ARE MY ENE-"**_

"HAH!" Peter woke gasping with a start. He panted loudly just staring around his bedroom, heart racing. What was happening to him?

The young hero sat up in bed, throwing off his blanket as he put his bare feet down on the floor. It was then that he noticed the shudder and breeze of his wide open window. No wonder! It felt like an icebox in here!

Okay it could have been he was cold because he was just sleeping in his underwear that he got this rushing chill. Yet he was sweating. Peter wiped his forehead and got up to go to his window He stood in front of it just looking out as the cold night air hit his skin.

That was weird. He could have sworn when he went to bed that his window was closed…

His further inspections of looking down into the street and scanning his neighborhood turned up empty but still his pulse raced. He had to calm down! What the hell had woken him up in the first place?

It could have been a nightmare. Completely normal for a crime fighter vigilante right? Not like he hadn't had a handful before.

Whatever it was he hoped these voices in his head stopped soon or he was going to lose his mind…

"_Peter! Peter!"_ There was knocking.

Maybe he already lost it.

"_Peter! Open this door!" _

THAT…wasn't in his head.

Peter turned from the window to his bedroom door where the persistent banging of a fist transcended from. THAT was his Aunt May.

"_Peter!"_ His aunt kept up her frail knocking.

Relieved, Peter picked up his iPod. Well if he couldn't sleep he may as well rock out right? He responded to his aunt as he put in his headphones. "Yeah?"

"_Are you alright in there?"_

"Uh yeah again why?"

"_I thought I heard voices!"_

Peter chuckled as his digit slid across his touchscreen. "Really? I didn't hear a thing. You must be dreaming or something…"

"_Well I could be if it wasn't for the fact I was up sorting through boxes."_ Aunt May said with a sense of humor. Her tone changed. _"Are you sure you're alright in there? Why won't you unlock the door?"_

"I'm going back to sleep and I uh…" He winced as he accidentally blasted his music in his own ears. Okay wow that hurt. "Agh!" Peter ripped out the earpieces in agony.

"_We're getting this lock on this door removed, you know!"_

"No we're not!" Peter replied cheerfully as he sat down his music device and ear buds. That was enough rocking out for one night. He couldn't feel his eardrums here.

"_Yes we are!" _

Peter chuckled distractedly, sitting on his bed. "Whatever you say…"

"Peter sometimes I swear I don't know what to do with you! Oh we'll discuss this some other time, I've got boxes to tend to while you lock yourself away from me!"

That had stung but Peter did not respond to it.

There was a sigh as the old woman gave up. "Goodnight Peter."

Again there was no response from the young vigilante, only deep thinking silence. He didn't want to keep his aunt shut out but it seemed as if every time he DID let people in…

Peter's thoughts flashed back to Gwen and he had to shut that out too. He took a hard glance at the photo of her taped to his wall before forcing himself to look away. His attention went back to his room door and looking under that he saw that the shadow of his aunt's feet hadn't disappeared.

"Peter I-" Aunt May started but stopped herself short for a moment. "I hope you get everything you're meant to." There was another moment before old feet shuffled away down the hall from his bedroom.

The young man thought on that statement and scoffed. Yeah he certainly got everything he wanted didn't he? Wasn't that a total load.

Again his mind flashed to Gwen Stacy in a ray of blue light out of the corner of his eye. Wait a minute…

Peter's head turned to oddly look out his open window. Slowly he approached it and he scanned the empty quiet streets. Nothing. What was he hearing AND seeing things? He really needed more sleep or something. Still…he couldn't shake a feeling…

Maybe he was just paranoid.

More knocking came to his door. _"Go to bed Peter, I can hear you awake in there! You've got a big day tomorrow helping me in the hospital!"_

"Yeah Aunt May!" Peter replied, turning his head from the window where he thought he saw something. He shook his head. It was nothing right? He shut the window and went off to bed, completely missing the flash of blue lightning directly outside his bedroom window.

Only problem was it wasn't a storm and lightning normally wasn't in the shape of a human with blue illuminating eyes glaring through the glass.


End file.
